


Sometimes, the Prettiest Smiles Hide the Deepest Secrets

by BeliveInMagic



Series: The Kindest Hearts Have Felt the Most Pain [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Child Soldiers, DA - Freeform, Gen, Good Slytherins, Harry Luna and Neville are sibling!, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Magic meets Mafia, The War is really bad, War, war children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeliveInMagic/pseuds/BeliveInMagic
Summary: 'The tortured screams of other prisoners echoing off the walls of the stone prison.The whimpers of those who had already given up sounding in dissonance with the other, harsher sounds.He was not like them, the prisoner thought fiercely, fire raging in his chest.He would break free and the world would burn for what they had done.'Three years after the end of the Second Blood war, Hadrian Potter is burning out, tired from the constant demands on his attention.He leaves into the muggle world to explore, and figure out who he is without his past looming over him.Of course with Potter Luck, things are never that easy.(Harry is Skull AU)
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Colonnello/Lal Mirch, Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter & Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: The Kindest Hearts Have Felt the Most Pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017879
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Sometimes, the Prettiest Smiles Hide the Deepest Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! New story!🥳
> 
> Hope you enjoy🥰

**_‘_ ** **_Don’t look back.’_ **

Darkness. 

**_‘Promise me you’ll keep them safe.’_ **

The incessant _drip, drip, drip,_ of water somewhere off in the blackness.

**_‘I’ll find a way to fix this, trust me.’_ **

The overpowering stench of blood and bodily waste.

**_‘Do you think papa would be proud of me?’_ **

Carved stone walls covered in faintly glowing runes.

**_‘I never had a chance to know my parents.’_ **

The ragged breaths of the prisoner echoing off of the walls.

**_‘They hunt us down and slaughter us like animals!’_ **

Bronze shackles clamped around wrists and ankles, chaining them to the floor.

**_‘Hi! My name's Hermione, what's yours?’_ **

Guttural, animalistic, growls and snarls, interspersed between ragged breaths.

**_‘Well! Luna and I are off to hunt Nargles in the dungeon if anyone needs us!’_ **

Veridian iris’s fairly glowing with _ragehatedeath,_ a faint outer ring of silver creeping steadily onwards towards the pupils.

**_‘They’ve gone after the children!’_ **

Bloody lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal wickedly sharp canines. 

**_‘Are you kidding! Ron here is the Champion of Wizards Chess!’_ **

Wildly dancing, violet flames, _raging_ against the foreign power that held them back from _burning_.

**_‘Where’s my mama! Where is she! I want my mama, I’m scared!’_ **

The prisoner dressed in his own blood, a gruesome mural painted across swathes of scarred, pale, flesh.

**_‘Would you look at that! Looks like their blood wasn’t so pure after all!’_ **

Wrists and ankles a mess of blood and torn flesh.

**_‘You better start on those essays Ron, I’m not letting you copy off of mine this time.’_ **

Magic swirling ferociously around the shackles that held it back, clawing at the dark, sludge-like foreign magic coating them.

**_‘Thank you. Thank you for saving our daughter's life.’_ **

The runes pulsing and burning against torn, bloody flesh.

**_‘Child soldiers, that’s what we are. Children forced to fight the wars of adults.’_ **

The tortured screams of other prisoners echoing off the walls of the stone prison.

**_‘My name is Hadrian Potter, but my friends call me Ryan.’_ **

The whimpers of those who had already given up sounding in dissonance with the other, harsher sounds.

**_‘That MONSTER raped and killed my mother and sister and you want me to just let him live!’_ **

_He_ was not like them, the prisoner thought fiercely, fire raging in his chest.

**_‘Come on Mia! Just a little help with the last question, please!’_ **

He would break free and the _world would burn for what they had done._

* * *

The cloaked figure in the corner of the cell watched the prisoner, enthralled. Their whole body thrumming in anticipation. Their fingers itched to again take a knife to the already bloodied flesh.

This one was different from the others. 

Special. 

This prisoner was one-of-a-kind. The only person known to survive the killing curse.

The-Man-Who-Conquered.

All _theirs_ to play with until he broke. Until he begged to die. Until he was so far gone he would follow _their_ every whim. 

Yes. When they were done with this one, the world's precious Savior would kill even his most beloved without a second thought.

A malicious smile grew on their face.

This prisoner was going to be so much fun to sink their claws into and _break._

**Author's Note:**

> -If you haven’t already figured it out, the bolded, italicize writing was memory flashes  
> -Ooo yay! So creepy!  
> -LOL it’s 1:40 in the morning and I still live!!!🤣
> 
> -Send me comments!  
> -As always, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome!!!  
> -Tell me what you want to see with this  
> -And who you think the creepy person is...  
> -Stay Safe out there everyone!


End file.
